


Just A Little Kiss?

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Wufei hates New Year's Eve parties and finds someone who thinks like him unexpectedly.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a little Kiss? 1/2

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: these bois aren’t mine so no sense on the suing part! ~_^

Warnings: AU, OOC (maybe), Sap, fluff, humor, shounen-ai, yaoi hints.

Rating: um, prolly PG-13….just for the fact of two boys kissing….heehee

Pairings: *takes a deep breath* 1x6, 2x4, 3+5….for now…hehe

Note: ah…this is dedicated to my fellow author and a real Sweetie, Babaca! I was reading lots of her recent fics and got inspired to write this for New Years’ Eve. SO, this is for you babe! ALSO, the little trick that Trowa does in here…I got it from real life so…thank the kawaii-ness from my mom!!

Feedback: t'would be most appreciated arigato…

 

‘thoughts’

 

Wufei sighed as he looked around at the gala he had gotten himself invited to. Quatre and Duo were laughing and talking to everyone…as always. Sighing again, he looked around in utter boredom as he held his champagne glass. ‘New Year’s Eve…one of the most utter wastes of time for those of us who don’t need to be reminded on what they DON’T have,’ he thought sadly to himself. He looked over and saw that Relena was heading towards him with a determined look of ‘I’m going to get him to join us if I have to pull a Yuy’. He looked around, then edged around a group, effectively losing her, and then went into a curtained alcove. Sighing in relief, he sat down on the bench there and relaxed. A soft sigh told him quickly though that he wasn’t alone. Looking around, his eyes took in the lithe form of Trowa.

 

Trowa looked at him with a smirk and questioned in his soft tones, “So, trying to escape Relena too, eh?”

 

Wufei chuckled softly and asked, “Why do we get invited to these things when we could be doing better things with our time other than watching Duo and Quatre make eyes at each other and Heero and Zechs vanishing at some point?” He neglected to mention the somewhat obvious fact that they also stood alone when the ball went down and all the couples would lock lips once again. Sighing softly, Trowa shook his head and shrugged, an obvious sign of resigned bemusement.

 

Sighing again, Wufei peeked out the crack in the curtain and murmured, “Hey look…I think Sally’s trying to hit on Catherine again.”

 

Trowa cocked his eyebrow and leaned in, peeking as well. They both started snickering as a slightly tipsy Sally tried to get a skeptical Catherine to ‘dance the horizontal mambo’ with her…which wasn’t going over good, let me tell ya. They started pointing out different things about their co-workers/friends then, making comments and laughing softly at the humorous acts of a now juggling Rashid, who was getting tickled by Abdul. Relena and her different impressions of the various world leaders she had to deal with; and the fact that Duo was laughing so hard he snorted up some of his soda, much to Quatre’s concern.

 

Wufei and Trowa then sat back and started talking about various things and found that they had quite a bit in common. Trowa had just started growing a small garden and found, to his delight, that Wufei had a small herb garden that he took special care of. They found themselves becoming more surprised at how much the other was so like them. ‘Why didn’t we ever know each other better before?’ Trowa found himself wondering. If he had been able to read minds, he would have found a mirroring thought crossing Wufei’s mind.

 

Suddenly, they looked up in surprise as Duo called loudly, “Hey it’s almost time!! Five minutes till midnight!!” Chatter and laughing rang around the room as fresh champagne was passed around.

 

Trowa looked at Wufei, then looked down, asking softly, “Um…Wufei?”

 

Wufei looked at him, then started in surprise when he saw the slight blush tingeing the other man’s cheeks. “Yes Trowa?” he asked softly and Trowa looked up.

 

Taking a deep breath, Trowa questioned softly, “Could I…kiss you when the ball goes down?”

 

Wufei blinked in surprise at his friend, then looked down shyly. “Um...I don’t know…” he replied quietly as he looked at his hands in his lap. He felt strangely embarrassed and wasn’t sure as to why. Trowa had always had his respect, but he had never even thought of him in ‘that’ light.

 

Trowa cocked his head in curiosity, looking like a cute little puppy as he gazed at the lowered ebony haired head. Smirking slowly, he put a gentle finger underneath Wufei’s chin, bringing the onyx eyes up to meet his emerald ones. Smiling, he sat back and brought his hands up and, to Wufei’s bemusement, made little hand puppets as he ‘said’ softly with one hand, “Hey…can I have a little kiss?”

 

The other hand ‘ducked its head’ and ‘said’, “No...no...I don’t think so…”

 

The first hand persisted, “Aw c’mon….just a little one?”

 

‘Ducking’ again, the second hand ‘replied’ shyly, ‘No…No…I don’t think so…”

 

The first hand persisted still. “Aw c’mon…just a LITTLE one?”

 

The second hand ‘looked up’ and said softly, “Well…ok…” The first hand was ‘engulfed’ in a ‘big kiss’ by the second hand.

 

Wufei, who had been watching with growing amusement, started laughing softly at the ending. He looked up at Trowa and saw the glimmer of mischief grow as the tall man leaned in, placing his hands on Wufei’s knees. Softly, in the same tone as the first hand, Trowa asked, “Can I have a little kiss?”

 

Wufei, playing along after slowing his laughter, replied shyly, “No…no...I don’t think so…”

 

Trowa placed his finger underneath Wufei’s chin again and murmured softly, “Aw c’mon….just a little kiss?”

 

Wufei looked into the emerald gems, then looked down shyly again, blushing. “No…no…I don’t think so…”

 

Trowa leaned in closer, for he could hear the countdown as it neared zero, and whispered, “Aw c’mon….just a little kiss?”

 

Finally, smiling gently, Wufei locked eyes with Trowa and, just as the countdown reached zero, said softly, “Well, ok…” Smiling, he pressed his lips to Trowa’s gently, putting his hands over Trowa’s on his knees. Trowa sighed softly as he relaxed into the kiss, feeling at ease for the first time in a long time. They didn’t move, neither taking advantage of the other as Auld Lang Syne played outside their hiding spot.

 

TBC

 

Heehee...yes, that little puppet show is my mom's creation...isn't it KAWAII??? aaaaaahhhh....she cracks me up I love my mom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Just A Little Kiss?'

Title: Just a Little Kiss pt. 2/2

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine….no sue.

Warnings: AU, a tad OOC, sap, lemon, yaoi, some fluff.

Rating: NC-17…after some nice stuff….

Pairings: hinted 2x4, 6x1x6, and some other hints, the main one being 3x5

Note: This is dedicated to Babaca, whose wonderful ficcies inspired me to write this. AND, it’s because she’s finally writing the sequel to Unity! Ah….the 3x5 bliss…..

Feedback: ooo….we get that???

 

‘thoughts’

 

Wufei smiled softly as he walked to his office at the Preventer Headquarters. It had been two weeks since the party at New Years and he and Trowa had become closer. They weren’t dating…in fact they hadn’t even kissed since that night. But, they enjoyed talking, spending as much time together as possible. He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered hearing a conversation between Heero and Duo, with Duo bitching about Trowa and Wufei getting together. The thing that made him chuckle was Heero’s response: “You’re just jealous that you didn’t get them together.” That one comment had stopped the braided man cold.

 

Sighing softly in remembered amusement, Wufei stepped into his room and gasped softly in delighted surprise. On his desk was a bouquet of red roses and white gardenias, his favorite flowers. Moving over to the desk after setting his bag down, he picked up the note that was waiting for him. Smiling softly as he opened the unmarked envelope, he caressed his fingers lightly across the words before reading.

 

~Meet me at my place at 7:00 P.M. T~

 

Smiling again as he recognized the customary signature of his…his what? Friend? Is that what he thought of Trowa? He smiled again as he thought of the time he had spent with Trowa. ‘Is tonight going to move us beyond?’ he thought and found to his pleasure that, instead of the customary twinge of fear or uncertainty, there was instead…anticipation. He smiled as he thought about Trowa again and prayed the day would fly.

 

7:00 rolled around and Wufei stood nervously outside of Trowa’s place. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. He had, after all, been here many times before in the past two weeks. But today, there was something different in the air. He felt the anticipation again and hoped with all his heart that he wouldn’t let Trowa down. Smiling as he heard the door open, he locked eyes with the emerald gems of Trowa, who returned the smile with a soft, “You made it.”

 

Wufei nodded as he stepped into the apartment. Trowa closed the door softly behind him and took his coat, hanging it on a hook. Wufei smiled at him again and said softly, “Thank you so much for the flowers. They made my day.”

 

Trowa smiled at Wufei and replied, “You’re welcome. I…was hoping they would.” Wufei smiled as he saw Trowa blush slightly and then chuckled softly as the banged one ducked his head and led the way to the dining room. His laughter died as he stared in wonder at the setting before him. The room danced softly with the candlelight that came from the table, setting the room into a soft glow. His favorite meal was set out on china and two wineglasses stood next to the plates, shimmering with the rosy tint of a rich Merlot. He looked over at Trowa, his eyes shimmering with wonder and shock. Trowa smiled back at him then directed him to his chair, pulling it out for him. Wufei sat down gingerly, almost overwhelmed. Normally, when they had gotten together, it was casual, friendly. This…was definitely in the romantic division. Looking back at Trowa, Wufei smiled with what he hoped was delight, but he wasn’t sure as he was quite close to crying. No one had ever done this for him, but then, maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised. This was Trowa after all. And he had a habit of throwing him for a loop.

 

It was Trowa’s time to chuckle as he saw Wufei’s slight blush of delight. He knew the other was unfamiliar with romance. Hell, getting married by arrangement was no way to get to learn about love. Trowa would be the first one to admit being unknowledgeable about love or romance, but with Wufei, he found that it was easy. He just did whatever he could to see the soft smile that would grace the Chinese man’s face so rarely. He found that he loved that look because he was the only one who got to really see it.

 

They ate, chatting in their usual soft ways about their days and somewhat about their pasts. They fell easily into their chatting, finding so many things to talk about, even after all of this time. After dessert, a delicate pastry filled with fruit, they went into the living room, still talking and sipping at their wine. Time passed quickly, and then they realized it was almost midnight.

 

Silence fell upon them at this realization, as they then knew that the evening was coming to an end. Wufei looked down at his lap, loathe to leave, but he knew that they weren’t going to be doing anything. That was why he was startled when Trowa placed his hand over Wufei’s, saying softly, “Stay.”

 

Wufei brought his eyes up to lock with Trowa’s emerald gems, then sighed softly as Trowa leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Wufei’s. Wufei leaned into the kiss, feeling his soul reach and then, join with Trowa’s as they kissed, both giving in to the need that had been slowly forged and fed through their building relationship. They shifted towards each other, seeking for and finding the other as they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

 

Trowa once again took the initiative as he tentatively opened his mouth and brushed his tongue along Wufei’s lips. Moaning softly in response, Wufei’s lips parted and accepted the tentative guest, brushing his own tongue along the one that came into his mouth with hesitant delicate touches. Trowa whimpered softly into Wufei’s mouth, turned on incredibly by the innocence that was shown through those hesitant touches. Slowly, Trowa’s hands wandered around Wufei’s back, lightly massaging and stroking the soft back under them, thrilled as Wufei arched into his gentle touch with a soft moan. They broke the kiss, gazing at each other with slowly awakening passion as they panted softly. Trowa brought a hand up and gently stroked Wufei’s face, smiling as a soft purr left Wufei’s throat and the Chinese man pushed his head into the touch, turning his head to kiss the hand that caressed him.

 

Looking back at Trowa, Wufei whispered, “Trowa…I want to be with you. Make love to me?”

 

Trowa stared at him, his eyes filling with tears at the absolute trust within the man before him. Hoarsely, he replied, “Wufei….only if you’ll make love to me.” Wufei smiled and nodded then stood up, holding his hand out to the banged man. Trowa took the proffered hand, lacing their fingers together as he led the way to his bedroom. Wufei looked around, curious and so utterly content as they came upon the bedroom. Smiling as they went in, Trowa noted with a soft smile the look of surprise on Wufei’s face as he took in the four-poster bed with dark green silk sheets and matching comforter. Smirking at Wufei, he sat down on the bed and pulled the ebony-haired man onto his lap. Wufei looked into Trowa’s eyes once more then felt his hair fall loosely around his shoulders, free from the rubberband that he kept it in. He had started growing his hair out after the wars, so now his hair was down to mid-waist.

 

Trowa’s eyes became enraptured as he ran his fingers through the ebony silk, stroking the back of his soon-to-be lover as he caressed the strands. Wufei’s eyes slowly closed in ecstasy, a purr escaping his throat once more as he relaxed into Trowa’s hold. His body fell slowly into the gentle embrace, leaning into the strong body of Trowa as he purred. Softly, he mumbled, “Now I know why Maxwell loves having his hair played with.”

 

Trowa laughed softly, his hand traveling slowly down towards the ass he now longed to have, caressing an erotic path to the tight globes, sending Wufei arching back into the touches, moaning softly. Wufei’s eyes opened slowly, dark with passion as they looked at Trowa’s profile. Slowly, one of his hands came up and caressed the strong jawline, bringing it around and down to press his lips to the lips that had tantalized him so much earlier. Trowa moaned softly as their tongues began their erotic dance once more, his hand finally resting on Wufei’s ass, caressing them slowly, teasingly. Wufei moaned as well, shifting closer to Trowa as he wrapped the hand that had brought Trowa's face down around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

 

Slowly, Trowa lay back onto the bed, laying Wufei out on top of him as they continued the battle of tongues. Wufei shifted so that he was lying out fully on top of Trowa, then gasped sharply as their erections touched through the cloth. Trowa groaned, arching up into the touch as his other hand traveled down to bring Wufei’s hips closer to his own, grinding into the now panting Wufei’s erection with his own. Wufei’s body arched into the touches, so new was he to all of this and quickly being overwhelmed. Trowa flipped them over, placing himself on top as he began an assault on Wufei, licking and sucking his way down as he unbuttoned Wufei’s silk shirt, till he found one pert nipple. Taking the taut nubbin into his mouth and sucking on it as his tongue caressed it, Trowa continued to unbutton the shirt, then slowly slid it off. Leaning up, he captured Wufei’s mouth in another heated kiss as he let his fingers caress every inch of the silky skin beneath him. Wufei whimpered softly, arching into the touches as he fumbled to bring Trowa’s shirt up. Finally, after breaking the kiss with a soft snarl that went straight to Trowa’s now pulsing arousal, Wufei managed to slide the offensive clothing off of his lover. Trowa chuckled softly as their lips met, then both men groaned as their bodies met, skin to skin.

 

Wufei wasted no time and slipped his hands down, unzipping and pushing the skintight jeans and briefs underneath off of Trowa, then slid his hands up the back of Trowa’s thighs and buttocks, caressing a finger into the cleft of those cheeks. Trowa gasped, his head falling back as his legs straddled Wufei’s hips, opening himself to the questing finger. Wufei continued to play along that area as he kissed and sucked a light path down the delicately arched neck that was exposed to him. Trowa groaned again then bent his head, capturing Wufei’s lips in another heated kiss, then moved down, licking a path towards Wufei’s pants. He swiftly removed them, then licked a light trail up the quivering member that greeted him. Wufei almost screamed as his hips bucked under Trowa, and he ran his hands up into Trowa’s hair, keeping him gently in that area as Trowa sucked down the shaft.

 

Looking up at Wufei, Trowa whispered softly, “Love you…Fei.” Then, as he saw the tears that filled the onyx pools, he opened his mouth and took Wufei into his mouth. Arching and crying out as he was engulfed, Wufei tightened as he came swiftly, already at the edge. Trowa swallowed all of the sweet essence that poured into his mouth, then licked the semi-sated man clean before coming up and locking lips with Wufei. Wufei wrapped his arms around Trowa’s neck, pulling him closer as he arched his already returning arousal into Trowa’s weeping one. Trowa groaned loudly, then reached up and fumbled around under his pillows. Finally pulling out a tube, he leaned up and looked down at the flushed face of his lover. Wufei smiled up at him then spread his legs from underneath Trowa, allowing the banged man to fall between them. Trowa looked down uncertainly, then found his face being turned to lock eyes again with Wufei’s.

 

“Please Trowa….I need you inside.” Wufei’s soft tones caressed the other man with erotic shivers. Leaning up, Wufei kissed Trowa gently, deepening it slowly as he spread his legs as far as they could go. Trowa moaned softly then put some of the lube onto his fingers as he kissed Wufei. Moving slowly, he brushed a finger across Wufei’s puckered entrance, then pushed it in. Breaking the kiss with a moan, Wufei held still as Trowa slowly stretched him, first with one, then a second and third. Then, with a sharp moan and a sudden thrust down, Trowa knew he had hit that certain spot and that Wufei was ready. Pulling his fingers, he suddenly moaned as he felt Wufei’s hand on him, coating him with lube. Thrusting into the touch, Trowa then braced himself. Wufei smiled at him then moved up, straddling Trowa then positioned Trowa at his entrance and slowly moved down, enclosing Trowa with his heat.

 

Trowa groaned in surprise at the bold move and the tight heat that sheathed him. He slowed Wufei’s progress, wanting it to go slowly so he wouldn’t hurt his lover, but as he watched Wufei, all he could see on the Chinese man’s face was ecstasy and pleasure as they were finally joined. Both panting heavily as they waited, they kissed heavily, tongues dueling as they started to move together. Wufei braced himself from behind, thrusting onto Trowa as Trowa pounded into him. Then, as they neared that edge of heavenly bliss, Trowa reached between them and began to firmly stroke Wufei in time to their movements. Wufei screamed Trowa’s name as he came violently, covering their chests and stomachs with his hot passion as his muscles clamped down onto Trowa, who shouted Wufei’s name and filled his love with his seed.

 

Collapsing with sated exhaustion, they cuddled neither separating from the other as they panted and relaxed. Slowly, they laid out more, still together as they caressed the other with tenderness. Softly, Wufei asked, “Do…did you mean what you said, Trowa?”

 

Trowa leaned up slightly, locking eyes with Wufei and smiled. “Yes Wufei. I meant every word,” he said softly, taking one of the delicate hands into his own and kissing it with a gentle tenderness.

 

Wufei’s eyes filled with tears as he whispered, “Then count it double. Love you, Trowa.”

 

They smiled at each other, then came together for a little kiss.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
